


Wedding Planning is Harder than It Looks

by csichick_2



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hernando knew that planning a wedding wouldn't be easy.  He just wasn't expecting things to be this hard.  Fortunately, Lito knows exactly when to step in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BatchSan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/gifts).



Even though he knew planning a wedding on his own would be hard work, Hernando was glad when Lito agreed to let Hernando take care of everything.  Lito’s taste can at times be a bit too extravagant and his staying out of unless explicitly asked for his opinion is going to drastically reduce the number of arguments they’re going to have between now and the wedding.

 

At first, everything goes smoothly, Hernando only consulting Lito for trivial things.  But then comes the one thing that might derail the entire wedding: picking a caterer.  Hernando cooks because he enjoys it and, despite Lito and Daniela’s claims to the contrary, he knows that he’s not at the ability of professional chefs.  Therefore, it should have been relatively easy to find a caterer that lived up to his standards.  Unfortunately, that was only true in theory.  In reality, either Hernando has the world’s pickiest taste buds or the caterers of Mexico City aren’t as good at their jobs as they should in.

 

“What was wrong with this one?” Lito asks, walking into the room to see Hernando angrily crossing another caterer off the list.

 

“The chicken was too dry,” Hernando practically snaps.  “How can they cook for a living and not be able to cook properly?”

 

Lito shrugs, not having an answer that will satisfy Hernando.  “How many are left on the list?” he asks instead.

 

“None,” Hernando laments.  “That was the last caterer on the list.  How can we get married if we don’t have anything to feed our guests?”

 

“First of all, they won’t be coming for the food, mi amor,” Lito replies.  “They’re coming because they’re our friends and family and they love us.”

 

“We could have avoided all of this, if you would just let me cook,” Hernando points out.

 

Lito sighs, not wanting to have this argument again.  “Absolutely not.  You are not stressing yourself on our wedding day just to feed everyone.”

 

Hernando glares at him, but lets the subject drop.  “What are we supposed to do now?”

 

“Do you trust me?” Lito asks.

 

“Of course I do,” Hernando answers.

 

“Then let me take over the food,” Lito replies.  “I love you but I think your standards are a little too high.  Not everyone can be as good of a cook as you are, mi amor.”

 

“Okay,” Hernando says reluctantly.  “You should probably handle the cake then, too.  I haven’t even gotten started on that.”

 

“Thank you,” Lito replies.  “I’m sure all the bakeries in Mexico City are grateful you haven’t inflicted your criticism on them yet.”

 

Hernando gives him a dirty look.  “You’re lucky I love you,” he mutters.

 

Lito beams and kisses Hernando as he takes the list, thankful that he can still read the crossed-out names.


	2. Chapter 2

Since Hernando hadn’t gotten around to the bakeries yet – and therefore hadn’t made any of their employees cry, Lito starts there. Picking a cake should be easier than planning an entire menu, though it wasn’t quite as simple as he thought. As much as he would like to have an all chocolate cake, he knows that isn’t practical. After all, there are some people out there that for whatever strange reason do not actually like chocolate and he knows that one of Hernando’s cousins is among these ridiculous people. The cake design he likes best has three tiers, so elects to make the bottom layer chocolate, the middle layer vanilla, and the top layer a flavor to be determined once he’s decided on a bakery.

After the first bakery, Lito feels some of Hernando’s pain. He’s had better cakes from the supermarket than the ones he sampled. He puts his acting skills to work and pretends it’s the best cake he’s ever had, saying that he’ll have to come back with his fiancé so they can make the final decision together.

Fortunately, the second bakery is far superior. It’s a smaller shop with the owner as the only employee and Lito admires her passion and dedication. She clearly recognized him, but she simply treated him like any other customer, which Lito appreciated. When he took a bite of the chocolate cake she gave him to sample, he knew this was the bakery. It was the best chocolate cake he’d ever had, even better than Hernando’s – not that Lito would ever tell the other man that. She has a few suggestions for the flavor for both the third tier of the cake and the frosting and Lito makes an appointment to come back when she can have samples of those to try.

Lito almost takes Hernando with him when he returns to the bakery, but he decided to not tempt fate. After tasting a few flavors, Lito decides on Red Velvet for the cake flavor. It’s delicious and the cream cheese frosting will visually match the suggestions of vanilla frosting for the vanilla cake layer and white chocolate frosting for the chocolate cake layer.

With the cake taken care of, Lito has to move onto the hard part – finding a caterer that both meets the standards of most reasonable people and is still willing to work with them after having met with Hernando. He mentally moves the two catering companies where Hernando had made someone cry to the bottom of the list, assuming they would be an emphatic no in the willing to work with them column.

He decides to start with the caterer that was least violently crossed off the list, hoping that means that whatever Hernando found wrong was a minor transgression. They are certainly surprised to see him, but the event coordinator is professional. She details what Hernando found wrong with the food he had tried – which thankfully were small, nitpicking things – and also had suggestions to alter the menu that would eliminate most of his fiancé’s objections. He thinks about checking with another caterer just to be thorough, but he’s fairly certain no one else is going to be this accommodating.

Lito breathes a sigh of relief as the leave’s the caterer’s to go back home. Now that the food is taken care of, he will gladly go back to letting Hernando do everything.


End file.
